1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional flashlight and, more particularly, to an improved flashlight which can be used for illumination and hazard indication and can be used as a desk lamp, lantern, or night-light.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,141 to Lai et. al issued on Jan. 8, 1991 discloses a warning/lighting flashlight which includes a front cap which, in turn, can be adjustably rotated around a tube to move the lamp between a first position so as to function as a lighting flashlight and a second position so as to function as a warning flashlight. The present invention is intended to provide an improved design in this regard.